La question
by elleay sahbel
Summary: A l'aube de la guerre,Minerva se rend compte plus que jamais qu'elle pourrait tout perdre. Alors qu'elle ne peut plus contenir ses larmes, elle sait que cette fois, ce sera probablement la dernière. Elle lui a tout dit, mais une question demeure...


Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.

Rating: K.

Personnages : Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore.

Ce one-shot est écrit pour le défi " fruits" de la deuxième nuit d'écriture du Fof. Le Fof est un forum francophone ( c'est même LE Forum Francophone. ^^) où l'on peut aussi bien militer pour le FIC ( Front d'Incitation aux Commentaires.) ou s'amuser, discuter avec d'autres auteurs, etc ! Venez donc nous rejoindre ! ^^

Voilà, ce petit one-shot, je l'aime assez, bien qu'il soit fort court, et qu'il soit une drôle de mélange entre le drama et l'humour... Mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez car moi, je l'aime beaucoup. Pas forcément dans le style, mais plus dans l'idée...

Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous aimerez !

.

* * *

.

La question.

.

Depuis des années, Minerva McGonagall soutenait le directeur, son patron, son ami… Depuis des années, elle se posait la même question, sans jamais oser la poser. Et maintenant que la guerre approchait, dangereuse et menaçante, elle se rendit compte que si elle ne lui demandait pas temps qu'il en était encore temps, elle n'aurait peut-être plus jamais l'occasion de lui parler, plus jamais l'occasion de savoir… Elle sourit, triste, et ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues. Voldemort ne leur avait-il donc pas pris assez durant la première guerre ? Pour qui prenait-il ces vies, ce Robin des Bois de noirceur ? Le Prince des Voleurs en voulait toujours plus, encore et encore… Ils ne se rendraient pas, et les vies continueraient à payer les dettes factrices de sa folie dévastatrice… Combien de temps leur restait-ils, à eux, à eux tous ? Et à elle, et à lui… Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait arriver ? Elle est vieille et fatiguée, et avoir besoin de paroles, elle sait qu'il en est de même pour Albus. Cette guerre n'était plus tout à fait la leur, pas encore tout à fait pour ces enfants… Ces enfants… Elle ne put contenir ses larmes, et sanglotant, elle sortit en trombe de son bureau, et gravit quatre à quatre les marches menant au bureau du directeur. Elle poussa la porte et soupira de soulagement de voir son ami, toujours là, toujours le même, assit derrière son bureau. Son ami si cher, qui la regardait, étonné d'abord, compréhensif ensuite.

Elle s'effondra dans ses bras, tremblante et murmura simplement :

- J'ai eu si peur… Si peur que vous ne soyez plus là, Albus…

- Je sais Minerva, je sais…

Ils se regardèrent, graves. Le pétillement habituel avait disparu des yeux d'Albus Dumbledore, laissant voir un vieil homme fatigué et défait, inquiet derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune et son sourire joyeux. Les professeurs si grands, si forts, qui se retrouvaient encore ensemble, dans une derrière bataille. Celle de ne pas pleurer, celle de paraître, pour aider.

Une larme roula, puis une autre. Enlacés, les amis que le temps et les horreurs n'avaient pu séparer se retrouvèrent une fois de plus, leurs espoirs et leurs larmes se mêlant de nouveau. Derrière ce bureau, derrière ces murs, ils laissèrent libre cours à leurs craintes et leur désespoir. Derrière ce bureau, ensembles, peut-être une dernière fois.

Alors, entre les sanglots et les larmes, dans les bras de cet ami qu'elle admirait autrefois et qu'elle comprenait aujourd'hui, Minerva osa enfin. Ils s'étaient confié tant de secrets, tant de doutes… Il n'en restait qu'un. Un seul, et elle serait en paix. Elle s'humidifia les lèvres, sèches d'avoir trop pleuré, et demanda entre deux sanglots :

- Albus… Depuis toutes ces années… Pourquoi toujours des bonbons au _citron _?

Et dans le bureau directorial, peut-être pour la dernière fois, s'éleva un rire entre les larmes.

.

* * *

.

Voilà, je serais curieuse de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, de celui-ci ! Moi, j'aime bien l'idée, comme je l'ai dit plus haut.

J'espère que vous avez passé un moment agréable et que vous avez aimé !

Biiisous !


End file.
